


【守望】【猎寡】Love Like You

by azuleira



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 03:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuleira/pseuds/azuleira
Summary: I could do about anythingI could even learn how to love like you





	【守望】【猎寡】Love Like You

如果我和可以像你一样，我或许可以学会怎样去爱。

最近黑百合总是会在出任务的时候收到鲜花。  
巴黎的晴天，她站在公寓的三层阳台，被几件晾着的衣服挡住本就纤细的身体，狙击镜瞄准着公园里一架来回晃荡的秋千和站在秋千边的一个年迈男人。秋天的落叶偶尔挡住视线，但是也不至于太碍眼，可草坪上义卖的帐篷也是隐患。在白天出任务更要小心翼翼，黑百合连续不动地站了几个小时，直到男人转身去给他的孙女买冰淇凌前都不打算动作。  
然后她看到了那个姗姗来迟、但还算及时出现的英国女孩。  
上面已经警示过她，这次的行动会有守望先锋的人来干扰。  
黑百合收回枪，打算拉着抓勾换个地方避避风头。转而又想，或许运气好就能在那个女孩不注意时干掉她。  
她往身后放了陷阱，架起枪开镜。  
女孩的脸映入镜内。她在和目标的孙女说笑，脸上的雀斑在阳光下尤其显眼。和自己一样，她便装混在人群中，只穿着一件夹克，脚上踏着一双帆布鞋。  
黑百合观察了十秒钟，女孩三种不同形式的笑脸映入狙击镜。  
有时候她是眯着眼睛温柔地笑，下一秒就会变成捧腹的开怀大笑，最后会以一个露出牙齿的调皮笑容收尾。  
有时候她的目光盯着眼前的秋千，有时候她看着蓝天，有时候她会转过头来，和黑百合打一个招呼。  
——黑百合扣在扳机上的手指僵硬住了。那一刻一旦犹豫，就是已经失手了。  
她关上目镜，收回枪，站在阳台上等着女孩自己跑过来。  
事先设置的陷阱并没有触发。黑百合听到自己的剧毒装置被枪打碎的声音，随后一道闪光，女孩蹲在面前的阳台栏杆上，挥了挥右手的短枪。  
“上午好啊，小蜘蛛。”  
紧身裤，牛仔夹克，帆布鞋，满脸雀斑，英国口音，两把短枪，胸口的回溯装置。  
黑百合期待着唯一一件缺失的东西。  
“这是今天的百合花。白色的。”  
英国女孩背在身后的左手伸了出来，献出一簇巴黎街头常有小摊卖的百合花。纯白的花上沾着露珠，是今早新鲜的。  
黑百合没有动，只是面无表情地盯着猎空。  
猎空耸了耸肩，抽出一只百合花，将剩余的花簇放在栏杆上。她伸手，打算将那朵白色的花别在黑百合的头发上，黑百合下意识地转头去抓猎空不规矩的手，但是在她反应过来前，她的头发被人挑拨了一下，眼前的视线被一朵白色的鲜花挡住一半，一道蓝光闪过，女孩已经不见踪影了。  
周围瞬间安静下来，只听得到晾衣架上的衣服随风飘摆，惊醒几只站在栏杆上的鸽子。  
黑百合摘下头发上的花，像是出生的婴儿般犹豫不定地嗅了嗅花的味道，然后拿起阳台上的花簇，将那朵花重新放回了花簇里。  
过了一会儿，她拿出一个新的剧毒陷阱丢在身后，举起枪，开镜。日复一日如同是芭蕾舞踮脚后旋转那般熟练的动作。优雅，缓慢，不带情感。  
女孩的脸再次映入狙击镜。  
这次十秒内，她有了五种不同的笑容。其中有一种像是面前的那簇白百合般纯洁无暇、仿佛新鲜到可以滴出水来。  
黑百合的手指再次僵硬住了。  
她收回了枪口，在原地站了一会儿。随后抱着那簇百合，拉着抓勾离开了中心公园。

每当我想到你耐心地等待我回来的样子，我便会更喜欢你一点。

被黑爪弃用的那天，她向末日铁拳做了最后一个请求。  
猎空在直布罗陀的海边发现了被冲上岸的蓝色皮肤的女人。和她一起发现黑百合的温斯顿不敢相信女人被子弹穿破的腹部还流着人类一般红色的血。  
关于是否要警戒这个女人的辩论在她尚未清醒时，在守望先锋基地的病床旁就展开了。  
法老之鹰极度忌惮这个狙击手，她的母亲闭口不言，莱茵哈特回忆起杰哈，齐格勒医生满脸担忧，温斯顿在查阅资料。  
直到凌晨十二点，黑百合还是没有醒来。  
病房旁最后只剩下齐格勒医生和猎空。  
女孩劝齐格勒医生早点休息。不了解那次国王大道渊源的齐格勒医生认为猎空只是心地善良，顺势离开了病房。她前脚刚刚离开，温斯顿就从走廊后面溜了进来。他推开病房的门，怪异肤色的女人身上插满了输血管，静静地躺在医疗设备中的景象在他遥远的记忆里并不那么陌生。实验品，无论是猩猩还是人类，似乎总是一个样子的。  
当他看到女人腹部中弹、漂流上岸时，他就明白她成为黑爪弃子的命运。只是他没想到在国王大道进行完美刺杀的狙击手会这么快就被弃用，如若不是末日铁拳太过狠心，就是最近派去针对这个狙击手的猎空太过有效——  
但是莉娜她——温斯顿想着——会因为自己结束了这个女人的罪恶而沾沾自喜么？  
“她是刺杀孟达塔大师的狙击手么？”  
温斯顿问道，似乎想提醒莉娜对方的真面目。  
猎空点了点头。  
随后病房里陷入一阵突然的沉默，只听到得仪器的运载声和空调的轰鸣。  
“温斯顿，我——”  
莉娜说着，突然停住了，只是看着温斯顿。女孩那双永远坚毅、明亮的眼睛现在被不确定的迷雾覆盖住了，温斯顿从未见过。  
温斯顿知道话题到这里就终止了，叹了口气，转身离开了病房。  
他这才珊珊意识到他应该担心的其实正好相反。  
朦胧而单调的机械运作声再次响起。  
房间里的唯一的光来自于仪器屏幕上少有起伏的波浪线和猎空自己胸口的回溯装置，二者淡蓝而冰冷，笼罩在女人没有任何人类的气息的身体上。  
莉娜·奥克斯顿想起巴黎的阳台和花簇，想起开罗的阳光和沙漠，想起菲律宾半岛上茂密的树林和缓缓流淌的河流。她想起过去几个月她追随着狙击手到过这个世界的各个角落，无数次出现在她的狙击镜下，在阻止她击杀目标的同时为她献过各式各样、带着泥土或是露珠的鲜花。或许是天空太过蔚蓝，空气也总是新鲜，生活本身就充满活力与温暖，莉娜在她身后跑跑跳跳，不自觉地爱慕那只蜘蛛的美艳和偶尔闪过的一丝狡猾高傲，忘记了她的本质是一个连感情都没有的杀手。  
当她这样赤裸地被导管与金属缠住，露出怪物般的蓝色皮肤时，莉娜才看清了女人的面目。  
她想起齐格勒医生刚刚告诉她，女人的皮肤呈现蓝色是因为她的身体经过了黑爪的改造，现在就连心跳都鲜少出现。  
但是心跳不就是活物的证明么？莉娜想着。她知道就连智械都有电源在支撑，每秒无数的电路板和芯片在进行精准的算法，还有人工智能程序在支撑着他们的“灵魂”。然而这个法国女人有什么呢？她听说她在过去曾是一位备受瞩目的芭蕾舞演员，曾经和一个守望先锋的特工相爱结婚，曾经支持着她丈夫从事世界上最危险的工作……  
艾米丽·拉克瓦看起来存在着，却已经消失在了这具寂静无声的诡谲皮囊下。  
她将手轻轻地搭在狙击手的左胸口上。  
第一秒的时候，她被那里不合常态的冰冷给吓得差点缩回手去，最后还是忍住不适，试图将整个掌心都附在她光裸的皮肤上。有一刻她忘记了自己在摸的是什么——大概是除了人类以外的任何东西。那里空洞安静得像是什么也没有，任凭她的指肚和指尖如何细腻耐心地等待，换来的也只是一阵寂静和沉寂，宛如一块散发幽光的金属，没有丝毫生命的迹象。  
猎空几乎是放弃了。就像这得不到回应的冰冷温度一样，过去的几个月也是她本人幼稚而可悲的一次比小学追逐暗恋的女孩还要愚蠢的冲动。在伦敦那夜，那个女人被她推倒在天台上时露出的那抹不屑的冷笑便已经证明了黑百合是一台杀人机器的代号罢了。  
然而还是在内心略有不甘，似乎是偶尔回忆起当自己跳到阳台上送花，女人好奇地低头嗅着花蕊的样子，猎空的胸腔和喉咙就像是被灌了水般疼痛又躁动。  
她叹了口气，歪着头，鼓起勇气，将自己的耳朵靠了过去，最终在颤抖和摇摆不定了一会儿后，小心翼翼地将自己的右耳贴在了狙击手的左胸口上。  
一英尺，一毫厘，一刹那……她滚烫的耳朵贴在她冰冷的胸口上。  
周围一切寂静，莉娜只听得到皮肤互相摩擦的声音。因为离得太近，所以就连微小的蹭动都听得无比清晰，让她的耳朵愈发发红发热。  
就在她自己不安分的摩擦声中，她似乎捕捉到了什么陌生的响声——微弱而短促，但是切实存在过。  
又一会儿，这声音又出现了一次。  
“咚”。  
她睁大了眼睛，屏住呼吸，身体僵直起来，就像是第一次见到火苗的原始人，兴奋而小心翼翼地捧着自己的手中微弱的火苗，用尽全力祈祷这点火星不要太快就被暴风雨浇灭。  
那心跳的声音——从女人的身体传出来的唯一的声音——实在是太过微弱，稍不留神就会错过，太不耐烦就会忽视，似乎早就放弃了存在的意义，在不被任何人发现之时便会悄然离开。但是却确实存在着，仿佛是在无边的黑暗中做着最后一次怀有一丝希望的挣扎。  
若是莉娜没有在黑暗中抓住她，那么她又会去哪里呢？  
莉娜使劲听着那一下一下的、怪异却又悦耳得像是钢琴曲的心跳，随后便因为喉咙哽住而只能听到的自己不流畅的呼吸声，再随后她感觉到艾米丽的皮肤竟然也开始发热了，原来是莉娜自己滚烫的泪水浸湿了她的胸口。

有时候我想，是什么让这样的我在你眼里如此特殊。

猎空趴在黑百合的胸口睡着之后，一个紫色的身影才突然从空气中现形。  
“晚上好，我过去最喜欢的蜘蛛。”  
床上蓝色皮肤的女人也顺势睁开双眼。  
黑百合从未陷入昏迷。一枪射穿她的腹部之前，末日铁拳让她吃了一种阻止大脑在痛苦下陷入休眠的兴奋剂。无论是穿膛破肚还是溺死在海水里，黑百合永远都会清醒地承受这些痛苦。  
黑影观察了一下病房里的情况。即便是接受黑爪初级训练的刺客也应当在这种情况下拥有三种以上杀死猎空的办法。  
“看来你和铁拳的协议破碎了，我可以这么理解么？”  
黑百合轻轻地把躺在自己胸口上的女孩放在了床边，抹干了自己的胸口上还为干涩的泪水，从病床上坐了起来。  
黑影在等待她的答案，然而那只蜘蛛什么也没有说。  
黑影看了看表，自己传送器的时限即将到达。她已经知道了要向铁拳报告什么，也知道了这个黑爪的弃子和叛徒将在多久之内从这个世界蒸发。  
只是她想象若是铁拳询问她黑百合叛变的原因，黑影无论怎么将事实复述，那个内心狂暴阴暗的男人也无法理解。当黑百合因为任务屡次失败而成为黑爪的弃子时，是铁拳给了她一个赎罪的机会，那便是受伤混进守望先锋后暗杀掉其中的特工。  
现在看来，就连一世英明的末日铁拳也有抓不住一只蜘蛛的痕迹的时候。  
“不是我没有捉住她，而是她掉入了自己的网里。”  
黑影想高傲的末日铁拳一定会这么说。  
但是黑影不这么认为。  
黑影曾经讨厌黑百合就像她讨厌死神一样。两个黑爪手下最忠实的仆人，被操控得团团转的提线木偶。但是当黑百合就那样坐在这里，却不对身边熟睡的女孩动手，而是选择与铁拳的决裂的时候，黑影仿佛看到一只蜘蛛从她的网上落地，第一次获得了自由。  
“然而你知道么，黑百合，蜘蛛是生在网上的。没了那些精心的布局和冷血的捕食，没了你的网的保护，等待你的只有死亡。”  
黑影说道，在离开前耐心而渴望地等待着黑百合的一个回答。  
她不想承认就在她凭着本性质疑她的选择时，她也在好奇这背后那一丝勇气从何而来。  
过了良久，黑百合才第一次开口。昏暗的冷光下她的表情依稀朦胧，却不像是黑影过去所见那样冷漠单调。那一刻黑百合想起在她和杰哈的婚礼上，他们一起许下的死亡无法将他们分离的誓言，想起她进入黑爪前最后的记忆——杀死的杰哈的那一晚，他说他依旧爱着她。这爱是否可以持续到永远，既然死人无法反悔，那么答案大概是肯定的。  
“请你告诉末日铁拳，我并不害怕死亡。”

如若我有你期待的一半，我或许可以做任何事情。

在降低体温的手术结束后，艾米丽曾经躺在床上聆听过自己的心跳。一开始她屏住呼吸时还可以听到一些微弱的响声，伴随着缓慢到令人昏昏欲睡的节奏。后来时间久了，她确定那些也不过是幻听而已。当她不再听到心跳时，她便不觉得自己是人类了。  
被猎空送百合花的那一天，她回到了巴黎的旅馆。在对着镜子梳理仪容时，她想起了躺在床上的那簇白色的花。从中随便揪了一只，她开始无意识地模仿着那个女孩是怎么在一瞬间将花别在了自己的头上。  
花茎比她想的还要湿润新鲜，百合花浓郁的香气凑近她鼻子的那刻甚至让她觉得有些怀念，可却想不起来具体在怀念什么。最终她用瘦长的手指撇开了自己湿漉漉的深色长发，将花茎插在头发里，又对着镜子调整了一下位置。  
看向镜子的那一瞬，她听到自己的胸腔突然有了一下起伏，仿佛是什么东西突然在黑暗里燃着了起来，溅出了火花。  
那一声心跳像是一颗小石子钻进了鞋里般没有让她过多在意，却在那天后对她的行走都造成了障碍。

我一直认为我是坏人，而现在我确定了，我的确是。  
因为你是那么好，我和你没有任何相似之处。

两个礼拜之后，黑影带着铁拳灭口黑百合的命令再次来到直布罗陀时，她在市中心的购物中心找到了两人。  
从远处一眼就能看到黑百合披着长到脚踝的白色狐皮大衣，镶嵌着闪亮金属的高跟靴子清脆地踏在大理石地板上，宛如是社会名流那样傲慢地在一众奢侈品店外漫步。她一边走一边玩着自己精心修整的指甲，眼睛里展现出的一会儿是无聊一会儿又是不耐烦，然而却还是吸引了所有路人倾慕的目光。  
跟在她身后的是一个费劲地抱着山那样高购物袋的矮小女孩。  
女孩穿着平凡到不能再平凡的白色运动鞋，蓝色卫衣和牛仔裤，正在磕磕绊绊地企图追上踏着高跟鞋踱步向前的黑百合。  
“等等我，艾米丽……”  
莉娜的视线被自己抱着的购物袋和礼品盒挡住，走一步就要歪着头看看左右，有时候重心不稳地向后仰，有时候要因为着急而差点摔倒。  
走在前面的艾米丽没有理她，她的目光穿梭在琳琅满目的商品中，偶尔看到什么喜欢的，就直接转身扔在莉娜抱着的购物袋之上，然后从自己的豹纹皮包中掏出信用卡交钱。  
莉娜看到艾米丽扔上来了一个毛茸茸的泰迪熊玩偶，一边流着汗支撑住新加上来的重量一边努力笑道：  
“不错的选择，艾米丽。”  
艾米丽没有回答她，目光又停留在远处的一个露天的冰淇凌店上。  
莉娜不请自答地说：  
“你自己去买吧，我拿着太多东西……”  
她想自己和艾米丽逛了一天，也还没有吃东西。艾米丽那么瘦，多吃一点甜品才好。  
黑百合没有回应她，但是果然踏着高跟鞋走向了冰淇凌店。  
当莉娜从一堆购物袋之间伸出头的时候，她看到艾米丽举着两个甜筒走了回来。  
两个。莉娜的心跳漏了一拍。  
艾米丽自己优雅地握着一个巧克力味道的，伸出舌头缓慢又小心翼翼地舔了一口。另外一个是奶油味的，她伸到猎空面前。  
莉娜摇了摇头：“我不方便放下这些东西。”  
两人站得大概有两米距离，黑百合硕大的白色大衣在一边，另一边是堆积得比猎空本人还要高的购物袋。  
黑百合叹了口气，走近猎空，有些嫌弃又小心地绕过了一堆购物袋，来到对方身后。  
“张嘴。”  
猎空的鼻子突然被清冷又独特的香水味道侵袭，惊讶了一秒，随后不能再听话地张大嘴巴，发出“啊”的声音。  
冰淇凌并不如想象中的冰冷，虽然在碰到牙齿的那一刻还是让猎空忍不住发抖了一下。但是这点寒冷和她曾经触碰过的蓝色皮肤相比不算什么。当她知道面前那只拿着甜筒的手来自于艾米丽时，她发誓自己一生从没有那么狼吞虎咽地品尝过奶油。  
几秒钟之后，黑百合拿走了甜筒，猎空的嘴边沾满了向下滑着的残渣。  
法国女人优雅地从皮包中抽出一条手帕，不由分说地在猎空嘴上抹了抹，然而不知道是这个动作太过突然还是莉娜终于承受不住购物袋的重量，她终于脚下一滑倒在了地上，堆积如山的购物袋瞬间洒了满地。  
艾米丽也被吓了一跳。她看到摔倒后坐下的女孩久久没有站起来，不由有些担心。——如果担心还存在于她的情感范围内的话。  
当她移开自己碍事的大衣蹲下身去检查女孩的那一刻，她的脸颊被有些粗鲁地捧住，诡计得逞的女孩突然凑近，一股奶油味浸入艾米丽的嘴唇中。冰冷的舌头和滚烫的舌头触碰在一起，仿佛是发烧的病人得到了降温的冰袋，亦或是寒冷的屋子里烧起了柴火。两人各取所需，冷与热，奶油与巧克力。  
猎空发誓，在她亲过的所有女孩中，艾米丽是最漂亮的，她的口红颜色是最鲜艳的，香水气味是最令人难忘的，而且她浓密的睫毛膏一颤一颤的，凑得那么近，甚至沾到了莉娜自己的脸上。一切就像是她梦中想的那样美好，法国女人美丽得不真实，能够得到她的吻这件事也不真实，还有同样不真实的是那双好看的唇的冰冷触感——但是莉娜却不介意，因为那极寒恰巧和自己的火热平衡了。  
两人逐渐分开黏在一起般的双唇。是莉娜先决定分开的，艾米丽似乎可以一直这样接吻下去。  
“巧克力味也不错嘛。”  
莉娜最后在艾米丽的嘴唇上啄了一下，然后马上动身开始捡起掉落各地的购物袋。她一会爬在地上收拾散了一地的项链，一会儿又闪现到角落去拿回一只滚远了的口红。  
“马上就捡完了……”  
莉娜转过身的时候，发现艾米丽也在和她一起拾起地上的东西。  
莉娜不知道她是喜欢这样的艾米丽多一点，还是心疼那件昂贵漂亮的大衣蹭在地上多了一点，亦或是更加心疼她腹部还没有好全的伤口在下蹲时会复发。  
她尽可能地用闪现在几秒之内捡起了所有的购物袋，然后重新抱在自己怀里。  
“Okay，可以出发了！”  
莉娜对着艾米丽笑道，脸上的雀斑也随着颤动起来。  
艾米丽回以一个微笑，这次和猎空并排走在了一起。

“抱歉，铁拳。我没法找到黑百合的下落。我想她应该是离开直布罗陀了。”  
“哼，你说她下网了。没有网的蜘蛛又可以跑多远呢？”通讯器里男人冷酷的声音听不出是否在怀疑黑影的报告。  
“我不知道，铁拳，”黑影跟在并排行走的两个人的身后，“但是如果就像她说的，她连死亡都不害怕的话，她恐怕可以跑的很远……”  
通讯器那边的人轻笑一声，想起了什么：“就像是巴蒂斯特。”  
黑影也想起了那个她为数不多的朋友。两人虽早已不在一起工作，但偶尔想起他正在过自己渴望的生活时，她总会觉得莫名安心。  
“你说的没错，铁拳。”  
“我听说巴蒂斯特之前在黑爪的资料都被抹掉了，导致我们现在也无法追踪他的下落，你听说过这件事么？”  
黑影没有犹豫地回答道：  
“没有。但是可以侵入黑爪防火墙的人，我愿意去会一会。”  
“那么你最好不要让这个黑百合也这么凭空消失了，明白么？”  
“遵命。”黑影掐掉了通讯器。

黑影转身，向购物中心服务台的人要了一张纸和一支笔。  
“黑百合，在你之前背叛黑爪的那个人是我的好友，他总是把‘选择’这个词挂在嘴边。他离开时曾说：奥利维亚，我们的选择决定了我们是怎样的人。如若你还是不能理解的话，就把这当作我的选择吧。”  
在过去，她也曾为他做过一次这样的选择。  
“把这张纸条给黑百合……不，艾米丽·拉克瓦。她是一个蓝色皮肤的女人。”  
“这……小姐，您的名字是？”  
黑影笑了笑，“在上面写着呢，奥利维亚。”

我甚至可以学会去爱。  
怎样像你一样去爱。

齐格勒医生的药每周三准时寄到她们在伦敦的公寓信箱里。在第四个礼拜时，莉娜·奥克斯顿终于忍不住问艾米丽感觉怎么样了。  
艾米丽那时候正坐在餐桌上，在笔记本电脑浏览这周末剧院的演出表。莉娜从后面环住了女人的脖子，使劲地把头往她的脖子里蹭。艾米丽总是喷那种昂贵又独特的香水，她的脖子瘦到可以清楚地感受到每一根骨头，她总是那么冷静，甚至这时候也可以无视不老实的女孩——一切都是猎空喜欢且习惯的样子。  
“我感觉这里暖和多了，艾米丽，”猎空笑着，由衷地欣喜，“你的脖子下面，你的动脉，似乎在跳动。”  
艾米丽漫不经心地哼了一声。  
“明天又是周三了，艾米丽。齐格勒医生说一个月后这种药就会见效。我觉得我们应该相信她。你最近似乎体温升高了，心跳似乎也恢复了，昨天晚上……”  
女孩念叨个没完没了，简直像是艾米丽已经怀孕了那样似的一会观测她的体温一会关心她有没有好好吃饭。每天睡觉之前，她总要躺在艾米丽的胸口上听够了心跳声才会睡着。  
艾米丽是个话不多，也不会表达自己感情的人。  
她懒得告诉猎空她并没有什么特殊反应，只是偶尔早晨下床时会发现自己的脚不再比地面冰冷，发现用牙齿咬冰淇凌似乎真的会冻到牙齿，偶尔也会在女孩凑上来时浑身战栗一下。  
还有，当两个人窝在床上，自己的胸口被女孩粗糙的头发和滚烫的耳朵蹭着时，她会觉得下腹有股热流趟过，甚至就连那个地方也会湿润起来……  
但是她当然不会将这些告诉女孩。  
“前排的两个座位，周六。”  
艾米丽简短地告诉猎空，对方自然是一口答应下来。  
“不过这次你要给我讲解一下剧情啊，艾米丽……上次我差点睡着了。”  
莉娜在遇见艾米丽之前从未去过任何芭蕾舞剧表演的现场，上次要不是艾米丽看得聚精会神，并意外地说了很多话，莉娜绝对会在《天鹅湖》三个小时的第一个小时就睡过去。她不会告诉艾米丽支撑她醒着的一直是脑海里艾米丽穿着白天鹅的舞服，露出笔直修长的腿，挺翘的臀部和狭窄的腰身被包裹在白色蕾丝里的样子。  
艾米丽郑重其事地看了一眼猎空：  
“那么这次，你的那些特工朋友也不要再跟踪我们了。”  
莉娜做出一副惊讶的模样，从艾米丽的颈窝里离开：“你说什么？”  
艾米丽不屑地挑了挑眉。就是那冷漠严厉的一瞥，让莉娜自己败下阵来。作为黑爪曾经最出色的狙击手之一，黑百合没有理由不注意到每次她出门时那些跟在她身后的英国特工。  
莉娜只好委屈地祈求起来：  
“……这恐怕不行，艾米丽。我以守望先锋的名义起誓，我绝不会让黑爪再找到你。现在风头正旺，我一个人无法保护你，但是相信我，他们过一阵子就会离开的。”  
“保护？”艾米丽本身放松的样子突然不见了，脸上变得阴晴不定起来。  
莉娜难为地皱起眉头，不想对艾米丽用过激的语气要求，也怕自己太软弱的话起不到作用。但是她意识到自己太过于不想失去她，以至于任何说谎话的冲动都被抑制住了：  
“是的，请让我保护你。”  
守望先锋特工看着她的样子是那么真挚急切，又是那么自信坦然，像是个威风凛凛的骑士一般。那个眼神让艾米丽想起在很久以前的过去，有个特工曾也这样向她做过保证。然而后来黑百合将那个人杀死了，在他的睡梦中。  
黑百合像是在梦中被惊醒了，攥紧自己的手，脸色彻底冰冷下来。  
她退缩了。她意识到是她自己不应该被这么好地对待，被这样信任……每一次猎空躺在自己的胸口沉睡，那个女孩甚至毫不怀疑自己会在睡梦中将她杀死。  
想到这里，黑百合似乎蜷缩进自己熟悉的黑暗中，起身打算离开。  
不要——  
莉娜知道黑百合在想什么。她对自己喊着，突然抓着黑百合纤细的手腕。黑百合警戒地想要甩开猎空，猎空死活不放手的样子激怒了她，她顺势拿起桌上的空茶杯，作势要砸在猎空身上。  
英国特工常年战斗的经验让她的时光回溯器立马起了反应，燃起了蓝光。  
那一刻黑百合自嘲地一笑，想着她们两人的打架，无论是何时何地，总是会以那个女孩用她更甚一筹的敏捷逃走而收尾。要不是这样，她也不会在屡次失败后被黑爪弃用。  
然而这次，在回溯器闪起光芒的那一刻，猎空自己按下了关机的按钮。  
茶杯砸了下来，只是太过惊讶的黑百合中途忘记了用力，茶杯蹭着猎空的头发砸在了她一动不动的头上，最后滚到地面上碎成了一地残渣。  
两个人都任自己踩在陶瓷的残渣之中，久久没有动弹。  
“莉娜……”  
艾米丽看向女孩。女孩捂着头抬起脸，只有一丝不易察觉的惊魂未定在她的脸上闪过。关掉时空回溯器的猎空立刻开始在空气中频繁而不稳定地闪动，但是在现形的一瞬间，她的脸色恢复过来，笑着问道， “我没事，艾米丽。倒是你，没伤着吧？”  
说着，女孩又在慌乱中开启了自己的回溯器：“别担心，几个闪现就可以收拾好的。”  
艾米丽没有回话。  
她看着面前的女孩忙忙碌碌地捡起地上的碎片，几道蓝光不停地闪烁着，就像艾米丽自己破碎的记忆不断地被她拾起。可是她似乎比莉娜笨拙很多，总是会被锋利的口子割伤到手。她先是想起了安纳西，又想起了黑爪的科学家们和冰冷的病床，最后是国王大道那颗穿过女孩身体，险些取走她姓名的子弹，直到最终，就在她以为自己快要溺死的时候，她想起了过去被献上鲜花和笑容的几个月，发现她的黑暗和痛苦什么都不是，因为它们都过去了，女孩已经将它们都收拾好了。  
就和鲜血与死亡一样，艾米丽·拉克瓦见过同样多的鲜花，笑容，听到过同样多的带着希望的心跳。她意识到她这悲惨不幸也同时作恶多端的一生，其实遇到过同样多的愿意用生命保护她的人。  
如果黑百合这做错了太多事的一生还有选择一次做正确事的机会的话——  
“你说保护，是么？”  
莉娜点点头，闪烁的棕色眼睛看着艾米丽，态度和刚才比一点都没变：“是的。”  
“那就请你保护我吧。——我想就这样平静、安全地生活下去。”  
艾米丽说着，等待着女孩扑上来的惊喜的拥抱。这次，似乎两个人是一样暖和的。  
那么这件正确的事就是像你一样去爱。

像你爱我那样爱你。

Fin.


End file.
